paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWT episode 4: Broadway Baby!
Chris: last time on total drama, our contestants had a sled racing challenge, Team Chris got first and Team Victory voted someone out and it was skye, who will go home right now on TDWT! Theme song Ryan: first place baby!!! Blizzard: victory finally! Tundra: theyre super happy Porter: yeah Tyler: but they don't know how early theyre getting voted out Porter: pretty early Rocky: ugh Jared: I hate this, im jumping out Austin: no! Jared: why! this is so dumb Benny: don't quit on us Marshall: only us 3 Rubble: yep Penelope: we gotta kick start this Marshall: what ever will help us win Rubble: by kick start you mean a boost to help us Penelope: yeah Rocky: please keep it down Marshall: sorry Austin: man this stinks, I miss first class so much Jared: why don't we sneak up there Benny: no! well get kicked off Jared: DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Austin: just gotta hang in Ryan: still happy that colins out Tundra: im sure you are Blizzard: be quiet \ Porter: wow, theyre evil Tyler: they're to mean Tundra: yep, they need to be stopped Chris: challenge time! Jared: oh no Everyone arrives Chris: todays challenge is in New York City! You must get a baby carrage, put one of you're team mates in it then run to the end of central park Jared: sounds easy Chris: oh and you must choose you're teams color Austin: got it Chris: go! Marshall: alright guys lets do this Rubble: ill get in Penelope: marshall push Marshall: alright Marshall: where do we go? Rubble: end of central park Ryan: ill push' Blizzard: tundra, get in the carrage Tundra: why don't you Porter: just do it, so we don't lose then youll get voted out Tundra: ok She gets in Austin: alright whos sitting in that Jared: benny Benny: how about you Jared: uh no Benny: fine ill do it, chickens Austin: just get in Rocky: LETS GO! Jared: ok geesh Rubble: um marshall, you're GOING THE WRONG WAY! Marshall: oh no He turns around Penelope: now for sure were gonna lose Rubble: lets not try to, marshall kickstart Marshall: alright! Ryan: hurry up blizzard! Blizzard: YOU TRY PUSHING IT Ryan: alright He pushes it faster Ryan: ha Blizzard: just keep going Tundra: UH GUYS A TREE Ryan: WOAH! He swerves around it Rubble: marshall hurry please! Marshall: im trying Penelope: try harder Team chris soon arrives Chris: now get in a boat Ryan: what?! Chris: forgot to say race the boat to the dock and first wins Ryan: ugh Blizzard: lets go! They get on and race off But team amazon is right behind them Jared: lets go! Rocky: im ready Austin: benny johana! Johana: here Benny: im arriving now He jumps in Jared: im driving Austin: alright then They race off to Marshall: boats!? Rubble: 2nd part I guess Penelope: lets hurry They get on there boat and race off Ryan: were gonna win! I see the dock Blizzard: so do I Jared: not if we get there first Tundra: hey rocky Rocky: hey Benny: um guys, theres a shark Austin: WHAT!?!?!?!??!! Jared moves out of the way Jared: that was close Austin: sure was Rocky: we might win Benny: hope we do Team Chris flys past them Ryan: bye Austin: NOOO! Team chris arrives Ryan: WE WIN! Porter: yay Tyler: first again! Then Team Amazon Austin: 2nd! Jared: better then losing completely Chris: victory elim Marshall: NOOOO! Penelope: rubble Rubble: yeah? Penelope: vote marshall, he made us lose Rubble: got it They arrive at the ceremony Chris: you voted, the bag goes to Penelope Penelope: yay, im still in! Chris: final bag goes to ... Chris: rubble Rubble: alright! Marshall: im out! Chris: yeah, sorry Marshall: bye guys He grabs a parachute Marshall: maybe next season Chris: nope Marshall jumps out Marshall: well I get to see ryder again Chris: shocking, who will go home next time on Total Drama World Tour!